Nervous Hearts
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Electra couldn't believe she had fallen for him. He was everything she wasn't. Smart, talented, strong...there was no way that he'd ever fall for a cat like her. But that doesn't stop the longing and the love she has for him. One-shot!


Electra could pin-point the exact moment she fell for him.

She had just spoken to him, the first time she had had a private conversation with him since she had become of age. She didn't know why she had just fallen head-over-heels in love with him.

Maybe it was the way his blue eyes sparkled, how sweet and kind he was when he spoke to her, the way he didn't see her as odd or weird, like many others did or the fact that he was a bit geeky at heart, like her.

She had never loved him before. She knew he was handsome and talented, but she had never felt like that before, not before she had spoken to him.

That had been over a year ago.

She had never plucked up the nerve to tell him or to get closer to him.

So, now Electra sat in the shadows of the junkyard, her usual haunt, watching over the occupants, but especially him as he laughed with his friends.

She knew she never had a chance with him.

He was strong, athletic, handsome, a talented singer and dancer, not to mention all of the beautiful Queens he was constantly surrounded by, while Electra was just…average.

And then there was the ten year age gap.

Electra didn't particularly mind the age gap, she felt older than she was and was always mistaken to be older than she was.

It was the reason she was usually seen hanging around with the older cats, such as Admetus and Plato, besides the fact they were her brothers, but also Coricopat, Tantomile and Mistoffelees.

It was just easier to talk to them and easier to be herself.

But she was almost certain that he would see her as still a little kitten, and it made her heart ache at the thought.

She just wished she could have a chance to show him her true self, and not stammer and rambler every time she spoke to him.

She wished she could show him that she was kind, protective of the ones she cared for and even of those she didn't, and that she was a great listener, and happy to chat about anything. She had a goofy side as well which was let out with those she felt comfortable with, namely her friends, and wasn't so serious and aloof as everyone else wrote her off to be.

Electra gave a huff as she flopped down to lay on the ground, head resting on her paws as she watched the couples around the yard.

Her brother Plato was with his mate, Victoria, they were playfully teasing and bickering with one another near the oven.

Admetus was with Cassandra, they were play-fighting each other and rolling around, both giggling and squealing with laughter.

Electra smiled at that.

Admetus brought out a playful and carefree side in Cassie that no one had ever really seen with the sleek Queen.

Tumble with Cetty, Pounce was with Jemima, Misto was grooming Tugger's head-fur…it just seemed everyone was happy with someone.

Except for her.

Even as a younger kitten, she never really had a tom-friend, mostly just hanging out on the side-lines, never being noticed and always being too shy to say anything.

But she had never fallen for anyone like she had fallen for Munkustrap.

Her green eyes flickered over to him again, finding him sitting on the tyre with Alonzo and Coricopat, chatting, as he watched over the yard.

Electra had spent so many hours day-dreaming about how she could tell him, and how he would react, though she always tried to remain positive on that one.

Her brothers had tried to offer her advice about how to go about it, but she was just couldn't do it. She hated that she was so shy and had such low self-esteem and confidence while her sister was so full of energy and cheerful and never afraid to do what she wanted.

Electra rolled her eyes.

Cetty was most definitely showing she was not shy as she gave a squeal and fell to the side as Tugger walked by, patting her head, causing Tumble to growl and scowl after Tugger, who just laughed.

Electra watched Tugger walk towards his brother, Misto deciding to take a nap in the sun.

Every cat in the yard had had a crush on Tugger at one point or another, even Electra had, but it was just a fleeting attraction, there was any _depth_ to the crush she had had on the gorgeous Tom.

Electra gave a sigh.

What was with having crushes on Toms she never stood a chance with?

"Those are some heavy thoughts, Electra." Electra sat up, giving a small smile as Tantomile came to sit beside her.

"Hey, Tanti." She murmured. Tantomile glanced towards Munkustrap, before looking back to Electra and giving a sad smile.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Tantomile asked gently. She had known about the crush Electra had harboured for the Protector since pretty much the day she had fallen for him. She had done her best to be supportive, to guide the shy young kitten. Electra shook her head.

"I don't know how to, Tants." Electra mumbled. "I just…" Tantomile tilted her head, moving closer to the young Queen.

"I don't feel like I'm good enough for him," Electra whispered, looking at her paws.

"Sweetie, as one of Munkustrap's best friends I can tell you now that you're perfect for him." Tantomile reassured her. She had been Munkustrap's best friend since kitten-hood. "You're sweet and kind, and he's quite shy, and you're both down-to-earth, but you need to tell him…as much as I love him, he isn't quite that smart when it comes to knowing when a Queen is flirting with him or is interested in him, unless they're forward about it." Electra gave a small laugh at that.

"I hope you do something about it, Lec, I'd love to see you two happy together." Tantomile gave Electra a nuzzle and got to her paws, walking away to join her brother. Electra smiled after her before she turned to look at Munkustrap, finding him sitting by himself.

She took in a deep breath, steeling herself, before climbing to her feet and leaving the shadows, walking towards the Protector. He smiled at her as she climbed onto the tyre.

"Hey, Leccie." Munkustrap greeted, nuzzling her cheek. Electra purred gently as she nuzzled him in return.

"Hello, Munkus."

Munkustrap smiled. "What brings you here?" Electra shrugged in response.

"Just thought I'd come over and talk to you." She managed to say without stammering.

Score!

Munkustrap chuckled, "Well, I'm afraid I'm not doing anything too interesting," He laughed. "Just watching over everyone as usual." Electra rolled her shoulder.

"Yeah, but that's important too." She insisted, making him smile once more.

Bast, his smile was gorgeous.

"What about you, Miss Electra?" He asked, looking to her. "How have you been?"

"Alright." She insisted. "Just been trying out a new dance for the Jellicle Ball with Cori and Tantomile." Munkustrap nodded.

"I saw you guys practicing the other day, you looked fantastic!" He told her, making her blush. "Your dancing is really coming along."

"Thanks, Munkus." She managed to get out, smoothing out the fur on her legs to hide the fact her paws were trembling.

"Oh, Alonzo needs me, I need to go," Munkustrap said suddenly. Electra looked up, finding Alonzo beckoning for Munkustrap from across the clearing.

"Oh." She mumbled. "Well, I'll see you around then?" Munkustrap smiled, nuzzling her once more.

"Sure." He smiled as he stood up.

Electra felt a spark of bravery and managed to speak up before he walked off. "Hey, Munk, d-do you think we could catch up sometime? Just you and me?" Munkustrap turned to look at her, blue eyes surprised as he blinked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He managed to stammer. "I've got to go, see you." Electra sighed as she watched him walk off.

That promise sure sounded half-hearted.

Electra shook her head, pushing the negativity away.

He had agreed to catch up, and it may be a while before they did…

But it was a start.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Read Pricklefitz fics and was inspired. ;)

Leaving this as a one-shot.

Hope you like!

Please read and review?

Love,

HGP


End file.
